User blog:Beast of burden/BioShock 3: ENDING(S)
so hear it is the end of my long ass game lol, hope yove enjoyed the levels and let me know if you want me to do another one (i got iike 5 ideas and they gotta go some where lol) now without further adoe, THE ENDING(S)! Lutwidge and the Big Brothers - what happens to Lutwidge depends on weather Nigel and Robby are alive RESCUED THE BROTHERS as Lutwidge looks up at Big Brother he is pined down with 2 large syringes, he looks and finds Nigel and Robby pinneing him down throw the shoulders. "well then little pawn, will you kill the red queen and take his place, you are nothing but an attack dog and you belong down hear with the rest of this ravaged wonderland.....my wonderand....its mine! it was MINE! ALL MINE! mine mine mine minemineminemineminemine" as the 2 brothers look at you there eyes turn red and look at Lutwidge blubbering before them but you stop them and they pull out there syringes, eyes turning green and grab the mad man by the armes, then they drag him up into the rafters. becky Langford "And so you taught your brothers that even monsters can be men, and Lutwidge fell but he did not die, for you gift to him was mercy, and your brothers gif to you you love and respect something you would never find in Rapture, and you taught them compassion and restarint". HARVESTED THE BROTHERS as Lutwidge looks up at Big Brother he begines to laugh madly and uses telekinesis to bring forth the shatterd hemets of Nigel and Robby. "your past is dead little pawn, everything youve ever known and its gone, the only 2 links to that past where destroyed by you and that in itself is funny, so funny, hehe, but we will all drown in my wonderland hehehehehahahahahahahaahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEhehe!" you stab him in the chest and drain his ADAM from his blood, then watch as he drops to the floor dead. Becky Lanford '''"So hear you are all alone, your brothers are gone, the only ones who coud ever inderstand you truly, and Lutwidge, well lets say putting him down isnt so bad, not reay but if a monster like him deserves death then what do you deserve". Big Sisters - splicers ambush you once Lutwidge is dealt with but will you have freinds or not? '''RESCUED as you look at the place Lutwidge dissapeard to with the Brothers you are attacked by hords of splicers, more then ever seen before, but as it begines to look like all is lost, EVERY Big Sister comes down and begines to slaughter the splicer hords, makeing short work of the monsterous beings. once there all dead the sisters look at you with green lights and come over to you. they begine to fawn over you until there is a massive shake. the sisters scatter and you run into the next room. Fred Johnson "so Big Brother, you thought that live was gonna get easy but the splicers would see you dead, but being a good role model has its perks, and you are loved for your mercy, you arnt alone i see, im glad to see that there might be a man in there after all". BOTH as you look at the place Lutwidge dissapeard to with the Brothers you are attacked by hords of splicers, more then ever seen before, the splicers move in but the few sisters spared by you come and saughter the hords, when they look at you there eyes are yellow and they cowar from your touch, they then scatter when the building quaks. Fred Johnson "so you took what you wanted and did as you pleased, the splicers are crawling in and you are outnumberd but fear can make anyone serve you, are you a role model or a tyrant.....geuss time will tell what kind of monster you are". HARVESTED as you look at the place Lutwidge dissapeard to with the Brothers you are attacked by hords of splicers, more then ever seen before, you get ready for the hords and fight them alone, when the last splicers is dead you look at the gore around you and look at your bloody and beaten body, the building qwakes and you leave the chamber. Fred Johnson "so as the splicers outnumber you 10 to 1 will you survive, i think you will, you and the splicers arnt so different, both monsters just different skines, you are the thing of nightmares, a monster that should remain forgotten in my eyes". Big Mommas and Little Brothers - you Mmma comes to your rescue but is she alone? RESCUED in the next room there is rubble in the way you cant lift it and you nead to reach the escape Bathyspheir, then you hear a familier moun and your Momma shows up with every Momma you have spared, they lift the rubble and you escape then the all lower the rubble and escape charge through a hord of splicers aloowing you to escape. Amir "well that was impresive and unexpected, as the Mommas stamped the splicers will understand the rage of these beast who are free thanks to you, they care for you and i think you feel the same". BOTH in the next room there is rubble in the way you cant lift it and you nead to reach the escape Bathyspheir, then you hear a familier moun and your Momma shows up, she liftes helps you lift the rubble and you both get through, then she ad you fight the splicer hords together, however after killing all of them a single Uber shoves his fist through your Mommas stumach, you kill him brutishly and hold her in your armes as she dies. "well that was unexpected, turnes out nothing beats a mothers love, but as you hold her in your armes and look at the light that is dieing, you see yourself in the reflection, do you see a monster or a man?" HARVESTED in the next room there is rubble in the way you cant lift it and you nead to reach the escape Bathyspheir, then you hear a familier moun and your Momma shows up, she lifts the rubble and you run through, she is then crushed by the rubble and you fight the splicer hords alone, once they are dealt with you walk to you Momma and hold her hand as she dies. Amir '''"you thought like a creature possessed, deep in that moster shell is there apart of you thst wishes that your Momma could life wit you or are you just afrade to be alone?". NPCs - are you welcomed as a hero or a monster '''SPARED Stiffy and the survivors are on the other side if a door, when they see you they try to open the door but it wont buge, Karlosky grabes a grenade Launcher and blows up the window alowing you to get through and follow them to the Bathyspheir. Karlosky "so you spared the lives of those who did you harm, you forgive where there should be death, you saw love behind anger, you let live the fools of Rapture, why? was there too much blood shed on your part as it was, maby". BOTH Stiffy and the survivors are on the other side if a door, when they see you they look sadly at you and walk away, you hit the glass and move just as Karlsoky tries to kill you with a Grenade Launcher, smashing the glass, and you jump though following the others in a desprate attempt to reach the Bathysphier. Karlsoky "youkilled and spared the lives of many, some you killed n cold blood, other? you let them live, you are very strange, may you are more man then we first beleived". KILLED Stiffy and the survivors are on the other side if a door, when they see you they look sadly at you and walk away, you hit the glass and move just as Karlsoky tries to kill you with a Grenade Launcher, smashing the glass, and you jump though and kill Karlosky, you then make a mad dash through to the Bathysphier. "you took life as you felt fit and slaughtered all in your way, i have done manythings that prooves i am no longer man but i can safly say you are monster". Little Sisters - Tenenbaum is your judge have you shown that you are a man or a monster RESCUED as you run up to the Bathyspheir, Tenenbaum takes your hand and pulls you on, Stiffy closes the door behind you and Amir launches for the surface just as the place begines to crumbel. Tenenbaum "you had mercy on my girls and save there lives, you are a hero Big Brother you are a man not a monster und i thank you". BOTH as you reach the Bathyspheir Tenenbaum slams the door shut and watches you through the window sadly as they begine the ascent. Tenenbaum '''"i cannot take a monster like you to the surface und i am sorry, but you are unpredictable and confused, please understand i do this for the safty of the little ones". '''HARVESTED as you reach the Bathysphier, Tenenbaum shoots you in the chest and you fall back, she looks at you with pure hatred as the they begine the ascent. Tenenbaum "you are a monster Big Brother und do not deserve you title, i will leave you to rot in this hell and you wil not sea the sun of the surface, und i promise that". FINAL ENDING - now what ending do you get lets sea? (warning the Tenenbaum's final verdict is kind of a death sentence lol) RESCUER - played full heroic and got all good parts of the story as the escape Bathysphier rises tou watch Thor's Hammer crumble and below you watch the figures of the Big Mommas walking off into the distance, you look around and see the survivers holding on to the rails and then you look up at the surface just as you break through, there is a blinding light and then you are standing on the dock surounded by little boys and girls and teenage girls all of the saved by you. you turn to the survivors the you brothers Nige and Robby holding Lutwidge down on his knees (knocked out), you then reach up and remove your helmet and drop it on the floor, you then look into the ocean and see you reflection, pail skine, messy, black, greasy hair and glowing green eyes. Stiffy "so kid you showed the world that monsters can be more human then a man, perhaps you are the missing link in a way, something that shouldent feel emoution but found a'way, now you have a family, your out that hell, we all are thanks to you, well you nead to lose the mask, and the slug hehe, after all people dont realy like glowing eyes up 'er". FLAWED as the Bathyspheir escapes to the surface you are left alone in the depths of the crummbling Thor's Hammer, you look for some way to escape but the room is crumbing around you, so you resine to your fate and remove your helmet dropping it on the ground next to your feet, then you see you refelection n a puddle, paile skine, black, massy, greesy hair and glowing yellow eyes, you look up just as the roof collapses. Stiffy "sorry kid but we cant take ya with us, you are too unpredictlbe and well that just wont work on the surface, thank you, i mean it if it wernt for you we'd still be down in that hell hole, sorry it had to end this way". HARVESTER you hold you bleedin wound and drag yourself twards the leaving Bathyspheir, but it is futile, you liy back and watch as the water begins to flood the room and you watche as the corpes of Lutwidge lands next to you lifless and still, tou remove your helmet and look in the puddle building by your head, you see your face, pail skine, black, messy, greesy hair and glowing red eyes, the you look up just as the roof collapses. Stiffy "so this is where we part, were send ya a post card from the surface kid, but your place is down in that city of ruin, a house of monsters,a place where monsters live, and where you will die, see ya kid i hope we never cross paths agane, until we meet in hell that is". ---- well there ya go people its done, man that took longer then i thought, hope you had fun reading this and let me know if you want me to do another, ill post my ideas in the next blog you guys let me know if you have a prefrence on what i do next. thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts